Damage Control
by Myari
Summary: She had been warned when she had accepted the chance to shadow under Dr. Markus Jefferson and help him collect notes for his paper on the Joker. She had heard the whispers and the rumors, but she had ignored it all. And all because she wanted to prove that she was more than just pretty face with the 'most perfect body'. That she could play with the big boys, that she could handle h
1. Chapter 1

**Damage Control**

 **Summary-**

She had been warned when she had accepted the chance to shadow under Dr. Markus Jefferson and help him collect notes for his paper on the Joker. She had heard the whispers and the rumors, but she had ignored it all. And all because she wanted to prove that she was more than just pretty face with the 'most perfect body'. That she could play with the big boys, that she could handle herself.

 **Chapter One-**

Harleen Quinzel hated the way she looked. Wide, doe-like, baby blue eyes surrounded by long, thick eyelashes that always made her look younger than she actually was, a cute button nose, and perfectly pouty lips. Harleen sighed and slipped on thick rimmed black glasses hoping they would hopefully, possibly, sort of kinda, make her at least look somewhat closer to her actual age. Harleen looked back at the mirror she was standing in front of. Yeah. Nope. She just looked like a little girl playing dress up.

With a groan, Harleen turned away from the mirror gathering her long, golden locks into messy bun as she made her way to her desk. It was hopeless. No matter what she did she was never going to look her age. Most women, her age or older, alway tried to look younger. Her roommate had told her multiple times (each and every time in a jealous rage) that she need to stop trying to look older and be thankful she looked as young and beautiful as she did.

Harleen sighed again thinking about her roommate. When the semester had started, Harleen had tried to befriend her new roommate (something she tried to do every new semester), hoping that this one time she could get a friend. But that never happened. Harleen wasn't very good at making friends. And it wasn't because of her attitude or the way she acted. Harleen was nice and friendly, but she wasn't overly nice or friendly because her Brooklyn attitude kept her from doing so.

The reason Harleen was never good at making friends was because of her looks. Females took one look at her and instantly became jealous dubbing her a 'dumb blonde bimbo'. Males took one look at her and tried to get into her pants. It didn't matter to any of them that she had gotten into the Criminal Psychology program (the toughest program at Gotham University) and was the top of her class. It didn't matter because they look at her and get it in their minds that she had an empty head and was using her body to get to the top.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Harleen opened her laptop and plugged in her password waking it from it's slumber. She then set about logging into her email account. Checking her unread mail, her eyes widened when she caught sight of one. It was an email asking her if she would be interested in shadowing under Dr. Markus Jefferson and help him with a research paper. Apparently, as she read further, her Criminal Psychology professor was close friends with Dr. Jefferson and had recommended her for the spot.

Harleen bit her bottom lip. This was the opportunity she had been searching for. The opportunity to show everyone that she wasn't just a pretty face and a 'smokin hot' body. That she had a brain in her pretty little head. But, she countered herself, Harleen had heard about Dr. Jefferson. And not all of it had been good things. Yes, he was a great, if not the best (if you didn't count Dr. Arkham) at Arkham Asylum, but that didn't cover the fact that he apparently only allowed women to shadow him so that he could seduce them into bed with him.

She wasn't worried about falling under his seduction, she had years of practice of resistance in that area, plus she knew how to fight (in both self defense and just an all out brawl) if he got too aggressive. No. What she was more worried about was him kicking her off his project when he realized she wasn't going to put out for him. If he kicked her off the project then everyone would assume she couldn't handle this line of work and that she was just a dumb blonde bimbo.

Harleen was tired of being the dumb blond bimbo in everyone's eyes and had been trying for years to break out of that category. She looked back at the email still worrying her bottom lip, she didn't know when or if she would get another opportunity like this again. This might be her only shot. And she wasn't going to let it slip out of her fingers.

Without another thought, she replied to Dr. Jefferson informing him that she would be honored to shadow him. Within minutes of her sending him her reply, he had replied back with his own response. They replied back and forth for the next hour working out the best time and day that would work with both her schedule and his for them to meet up to finalize her shadowing under him.

 **?** **?** **￢ﾙﾦ** **?** **￢ﾙﾦ**

Harleen followed behind Dr. Jefferson carrying the stack of papers he had handed to her earlier that morning. She had been shadowing Jefferson for all of two weeks now, and today was the first day she would be going into a session with him. Harleen was nervous, yes she was in her last term of studying to be a Criminal Psychologist. But no lecture or late night cram session ever prepared you for actually sitting in a room with a criminally insane inmate.

And, from the whispers she heard from the staff, the patient who session she was about to shadow Dr. Jefferson in was the worst of the worst. A Psychologist's worst nightmare and goldmine all wrapped in one manipulating package. This patient was also the focus of Jefferson's research paper.

They stopped just outside a session room that had two guards waiting on either side of the door. Jefferson turned to her with a sigh as he rested his hands on her shoulders. The first time she had seen Jefferson when they meet to finalize her shadowing him Harleen could see why the females that had shadowed under him before her had let him seduce them into bed. He was very easy on the eyes. His chocolate brown hair combed in a messy style; warm, milk chocolate eyes that were covered by very stylish black and white glasses; that dusting of a mustache and beard thrown together with his very stylish nice shirt and jacket just made the perfect eye candy (just under Bruce Wayne of course).

But even though Jefferson was a very attractive man, Harleen wasn't attracted to him. She had never once been attracted to a man that followed the latest fad in fashion. If a man wanted her to be attracted to him, then he needed to have his own fashion sense, not listen to what the magazines fashion sense told him to have. And Jefferson fell into the category of men that listened only the magazine's fashion sense.

"All right, Miss Quinzel, before we go in there, I need to lay some ground rules. First, you are not under any circumstances to give out any information other than your name, in fact, don't even speak. At all." Jefferson told her sternly. Harleen bit her tongue to keep from letting her Brooklyn attitude snap at him demanding to know what gave him the right to tell her she couldn't talk, knowing that he was just trying to protect her.

"Got it, no speaking. At all." Harleen said and Jefferson nodded satisfied with her answer.

"Second, the moment you walk into that room you are no longer just a psychology student, you are Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Third, that man in there is a master manipulator, he will do everything in his power to get into your mind and play with it, do not let him. He will chew you up and spit you out. Understand?" Jefferson told her.

"Yes, of course." Harleen said her heart speeding up, was that from fear or excitement she couldn't tell.

"Right." Jefferson said before turning back to the door and opened it. Harleen quickly followed him and couldn't stop herself from pausing as her eyes took in the patient. Tied up in not only a straight jacket but also chained to the ceiling with metal chains was the Joker. Harleen shook herself from the shock that had settled over her and forced herself to walk over to the metal table that both the Joker and Jefferson were sitting at. She quickly sat beside Jefferson, across from the Joker, and got ready to take notes while trying to keep her eyes from taking in the Joker from his slick back green hair, that 'Damaged' tattoo on his forehead, the 'J' tattoo under his left eye, that star tattoo beside his right eye, to his cold, steel blue eyes.

"Dr. Markus Jefferson, what an unpleasant surprise this is." The Joker drawled out, drawing Harleen's attention to his lips that still had remnants of his trademark red lipstick, and metal grill.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Joker. As you may already know, I am Dr. Markus Jefferson, Dr. Arkham has asked that I take over your case from Dr Martin Jones." Jefferson informed the Joker after pulling out a recording device from inside his white lab coat, setting it on the table in between him and the Joker, and turned it on. "With me is Dr. Harleen Quinzel, she will be helping me record our sessions." The Joker's eyes flew over towards her with an unreadable look.

"Nice to meet ya," The Joker said shifting in his seat to lean closer towards her, "Dr. Harleen Quinzel." He practically purred, and the tone of his voice (purr?) gave her a sense that he knew she was not a true doctor yet. "How are you?" He asked her.

"Shall we begin our session, Mr. Joker?" Jefferson asked trying to pull the Joker's attention away from her and back towards him. The Joker's eyes flashed over towards Jefferson for a second before returning to her.

"You know, _Doc_ , it's very impolite, practically rude, to ignore someone when they ask you a question." The Joker told her ignoring Jefferson and she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from her even if she tried at his ironic statement. The Joker flashed her a smile and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to fight the urge to smile back. He sat there staring into her eyes as he waited, his smile slipping from his face as he did so. "Well?" He growled out and bit her lip as her eyes flew towards Jefferson remembering the first rule he told her. Her eyes returned to the Joker, who was obviously getting madder the longer she stayed silent. And from what she's read, a pissed off Joker was something she wasn't quite ready to face yet.

"I'm fine." She told him causing him smile victoriously at Jefferson. "How are you, Mr. Joker?" She continued, figuring that she was already in trouble for breaking the first rule so why not?

"As of right now, _Doc_ , I'm peachy." The Joker said before throwing his head back an let out a loud bark of laughter that rattled her to the core. After he finished laughing, the Joker turned his attention to Jefferson and seemed to ignore her for the rest of the session. Harleen didn't know whether to feel happy about this or disappointed. But she chose not to focus on her feelings right now, and instead focused on taking notes.

Throughout the rest of the session, Harleen noticed that the Joker had full control of the session and only let Jefferson believe he was in control from time to time. The Joker also never answered any of Jefferson's question, well, he did but he didn't. He gave an answer without answering. He danced around subjects with jokes and threats. And by the end of the session they left the room with the same about of information on the Joker as when they entered.

 **?** **?** **￢ﾙﾦ** **?** **￢ﾙﾦ**

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing out of Harleen's mouth after Jefferson closed the door of his office. The walk from the session room to his office had been filled with tense silence. "You told me not to speak, not the let him manipulate me. And I did both. I let him manipulate me into talking." Jefferson sighed and walked over to her, he took the pile of papers from her, walked over to his desk and sat them on it before returning to her.

"No, I am the one that should be sorry, Harleen." Jefferson said resting his hands on her shoulders. "I should have prepared you more for his manipulations instead of just giving you a quick warning." His hands slipped down her arms where he began to (what she assumed he thought was in a soothing manner) rub her. Harleen quickly took a step back plastering a fake smile on her face.

"It is all right, Dr. Jefferson, I know now. And can be better prepared for next time." Harleen said.

"Please, Harleen, call me Mark." Jefferson said with a kind smile, starting up a conversation they seem to have every time they find themselves alone.

"I can't, it would be terribly unprofessional." Harleen told him seeing a flash of frustration fly through his eyes before she looked at the clock. "Is that the time? I'm sorry, Dr. Jefferson, but I have to leave now, I have a meeting with a professor." Jefferson sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Right. Of course." Jefferson muttered before smiling at Harleen charmingly. "Shall I walk you to the door?" Harleen smiled at him as she slipped on her jacket.

"Oh, I couldn't impose, plus you have so much work to do. I know my way out. I'll see you next week." She told him sweetly before leaving the room, she kept a professional speed as she walked down the hallway towards the elevator. She turned the corner and faltered in her step when she saw the Joker still in his straight jacket with chains connecting him to eight guards waiting for the elevator. As if sensing her, the Joker turned to look at her, showing a muzzle strapped to his face.

"You might what to take the stairs, Miss Quinzel." One of the eight guards told her snapping her attention away from the Joker's intense stare that may or may not have been causing her heart to flutter with an emotion that was going to stubbornly remain unnamed.

"Oh, uh, yes." Harleen said before continuing past the elevator trying with all her might to ignore the feel of Joker watching her. The tried her hardest not to not look over her shoulder as she came to the stairs. It hurt, fighting the urge to look. It took nearly all her strength to walk through the doorway to the stairs and not look back until the door shut loudly behind her.

Harleen sighed, taking off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She need a nice long, steaming hot shower. And maybe a good Psychology book to read as she snuggled up in her bed in her dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Damage Control**

 **Summary-**

She had been warned when she had accepted the chance to shadow under Dr. Markus Jefferson and help him collect notes for his paper on the Joker. She had heard the whispers and the rumors, but she had ignored it all. And all because she wanted to prove that she was more than just pretty face with the 'most perfect body'. That she could play with the big boys, that she could handle herself.

 **Chapter Two-**

Harleen Quinzel was tired, sweaty, and exhausted. Her two day weekend from both school and shadowing under Markus Jefferson had ended way too quick. It hadn't even truly felt like a weekend what with all her homework and studying she had to do. She was just thankful she had been able to escape having to document Jefferson's work. It was hard work to be going for not one major but two. For years she had been working to be both a Psychologist and a Psychiatrist. She hadn't originally wanted to do both when she first applied for Gotham University. But had eventually talked herself into it by saying it would prove she wasn't the dumb blonde bimbo.

Harleen stretched her aching muscles. It hurt but in a good way. She had just finished doing her gymnastic workout routine, this was her way of releasing her all stress. Usually she had time throughout the week to de-stress, but had had to give up what little free time she found during the weekdays to shadow Jefferson. So now, she had to wait until the weekend to de-stress.

Harleen stepped out of her vintage 1970's light blue vw Beetle, locking it and moved to the front of the car to open the trunk when her eyes caught something that didn't seem to belong on the campus. A man in a suit with combed back black hair and a neatly shaved beard and mustache, he wouldn't have stood out so much if it weren't for the way he held himself. She saw that he had noticed her noticing him because he was watching her intently, but instead of looking away he just nodded to her and continued to watch her.

Harleen sighed and tried to ignore the man's staring, after all she was used to being stared at. But, she countered glancing back at the man, his starring felt different than all the others. Harleen grabbed her gym bag from the trunk and slammed it before forcing herself to spin on the balls of her feet and march to her dorm building. So much for de-stressing. She angrily swiped her school I.D., opened the glass door and made her way to the elevator. She needed a steaming hot shower and then go to bed.

She took the elevator to her floor she walked down the hall to her dorm room thinking about nothing but that shower. Harleen stopped and groaned when she noticed the white ribbon tied the door handle indicating that her roommate had _company_ over. Whelp, there went her steaming hot shower and a good night's sleep. Harleen glared at the door fighting the urge to kick it in a tantrum like way. She was tired and wanted her shower, it was getting quite late and she needed sleep if she wanted to make her medical class in the morning.

With another groan, Harleen spun on the balls of her feet and stomped back down the hallway towards the elevator. Looks like she was gonna be sleeping in her car. She knew that normally when someone's roommate had _company_ they would just spend the night in a friend's room, or spend the night as _company_ in their partner's room. But there was a problem with that for Harleen: she didn't have friends or a boyfriend.

Making it back to her car, Harleen opened the trunk again pulling out her spare blanket and pillow. It's not like she wasn't used to sleeping in her car, having done so many times before she got her scholarship into Gotham University courtesy of her gymnastics skills. She slammed the trunk closed and went to climb into the backseat when she spotted the clothes folded up neatly in the front seat. Well, that solved her little problem of fresh clothes in the morning, but who had left them for her? The man in the suit flashed in her mind's eyes and she looked around for him, but he was gone. Who was he? Why was he watching her? What did he want from her? How did her know she would be in need of clothes?

 **-?-**

Harleen sighed as she pulled up to Arkham, she was late. After her last class had ended, the professor had pulled her aside and they had an impromptu meeting about her theses paper. Her professor wanted her to change the subject from the the mindset of someone who had been mentally and emotionally, but not physically, abandoned by one of their parents while loved by the other to the Joker. Had practically told her that she would be failed if she didn't. Her professor had apparently already written to Jefferson to allow her to question the Joker for her new theses paper.

Harleen sighed again and rested her head on her hands. She didn't want to start a new theses paper with the hand in date was just around the corner. She was happy with her theses that she had been working on. She was almost done with it. Now she had to toss it aside and start a brand new theses. Harleen squeezed her eyes shut trying to will the urge to scream and cry away. She was on the verge of snapping, she could feel it, and right now she wanted nothing more to go back to her dorm room for a long hot shower and to bury herself into her bed.

Her impromptu meeting had kept her from being able to run back to her dorm room to quickly shower and change. All day she had felt dirty, unclean, because she hadn't been able to shower at all today. She never had time, today was her long day with barely anytime to rest between her classes. And now she was suppose to walk into Arkham still smelling of sweat from her workout yesterday and her hair and teeth unbrushed. She was just thankful that whoever had left her a change of clothes had left her clothes that were someone professional looking.

"Stop stalling." Harleen hissed at herself as she forced herself to open the car door and exit it. She quickly made sure she had everything before locking the door and quickly made her way into the building. She nodded and smiled as politely as she could to the security guard at the front desk, the security guard nodded back and buzzed her through.

"You're late." The guard said with a smile.

"I was held back by my professor." Harleen told him brushing a strand of blond hair away from her face as she walked through the door. She felt the guard's eyes rake up and down her body.

"Oh, I bet." The guard said with a smirk and Harleen instantly knew where his mind had gone, he assumed she had been sleeping with her professor. With a huff of annoyance, Harleen stormed away from the guard, if she stayed around him another second she would surely bite his head off. As she turned a corner she ran into someone causing her to stumble and nearly fall.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Harleen said to the person who just so happened to be Dr. Arkham. He looked at her with what Harleen could only describe as professional indifference.

"I do not believe we have met." He told her.

"I'm Harleen Quinzel, I'm-" She started as a flash of recognition flew through Dr. Arkham's eyes..

"Right, you're that ditzy blonde fan of his that beg and fucked her way into shadowing Markus." Dr. Arkham said in dismissal and went to walk around her, and Harleen snapped.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry, what did ya say?" Harleen asked angrily, her Brooklyn accent taking over. "I did not 'beg and fuck' mah way into shadowing Dr. Jefferson. He is the one that begged _me_ to shadow under _him_! And for your information, mistah, I have nevah once opened mah legs to get a head in _anything_!" She screeched not caring who heard her at the moment, his comment was the straw that had broken the camel's back. After taking a few deep, calming breaths she realized that Dr. Arkham was smiling kindly at her.

"If I may, Miss Quinzel, I apologize for my comment, it was uncalled for. But I must thank you for confirming a suspicion of mine. Walk with me." Dr. Arkham said gently laid a hand on her lower back, but not in a flirtatious way, and began to walk her through the facility. "You see, I've had suspicions about Dr. Jefferson, how he's only been letting young and beautiful young women, not unlike yourself, shadow him. And lately I haven't been allowing him to have his… eye candy, if you will, because frankly, I'm not running a brothel." Harleen couldn't hold in her laughter at that. "I don't mind what he does on his own time, but while he is clocked in his main focus should be helping the patients, not trying to figure out how to get his rocks off."

"Wait, if you stopped letting him have people shadow him, then why am I here?" Harleen asked as Arkham led her into his office.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here, Miss Quinzel, I have been keeping an eye on you." Arkham told her motioning for her to take a seat. She did so as he walked over and sat behind his desk.

"You've been keeping an eye one me? Why?" Harleen asked nervously.

"I have a few connections at Gotham University, both in the Medical program and the Psychology program, connections that keep me updated on the more promising students. And when I saw your name on both the medical and psychology list, I was impressed. Tackling two majors in one sitting is not easy." Harleen blushed at her hard working finally being acknowledged.

"Thank you." Harleen said not knowing what else to say.

"I have been meaning to speak with you, but I have been very busy." Arkham said.

"About what sir?" Harleen asked.

"About your future. I want you to come work for me after you graduate." Harleen opened her mouth to answer him, but Arkham held up a hand. "You don't need to answer me right away, take time to think on it. And if you want it, there will be an Internship waiting for you here."

 **-?-**

Harleen's mind was racing, she didn't know what to think about the job offer from Dr. Arkham. Should she take it or not? She mentally shook her head, she couldn't think about that now, she needed to focus on what she was doing right now. Harleen jumped when she felt a hand brush along her shoulders before instinctively pulling away from the hands as she looked over her shoulder to see Dr. Jefferson standing behind her. "Dr. Jefferson, this is highly inappropriate." She hissed at him.

"Oh, I don't think the lady likes your touch, _Doc-tor_." The Joker laughed from his seat across the table from them. They were in the middle of a session with him and Jefferson had just handed the floor to her. He had even gotten up from the table and backed away as if to give her a sense that she was in charge.

"I do apologize, I don't know what came over me just then." Jefferson said sounding very sincere in his apology, but Harleen didn't trust him.

"Mr. Joker…" Harleen stopped at the bored look she received from him, "Would it be alright if I called you something a little less formal, Mr. Joker just doesn't suit you." She asked and he lifted a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Oh? It doesn't, does it?" The Joker asked, his voice almost sounding like a taunt.

"No, I don't believe it does." Harleen told him and felt her heart skip a beat when the Joker stared at her intensely.

"And what do you _believe_ suits me?" The Joker asked his tone light but his eyes were hard.

"You look more like a Mister J." Harleen told him and held his eyes before he seemed to get bored, he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh, but I like _you_ calling me Mr. Joker. It makes me feel like I'm _playing_ a role." The Joker told the ceiling.

"Do you like playing roles?" Harleen asked curiously and the Joker sucked on his teeth rolling his head away from the ceiling to glance at her with a bored look.

"Do _you_ like playing roles, _Doctor_ Quinzel? Do you like dressing up in _big girl clothes_ and _pretending_ to be one of the _big boys_? Do you want to _eat at the grown ups table_? Do you want to sit on your Daddy's lap and pretend to be in on the _grown ups_ big talk?" The Joker teased her, forcing a pout on to his face before bursting out into laughter. Harleen knew then that he knew she wasn't a real Doctor, at least not yet. Harleen racked her brain for a question to show that he hadn't gotten to her, something to prove that she could handle the 'grown up table' as he said.

"I believe that is enough for the day." Jefferson said suddenly, swooping in as if to protect the scared little girl from the big, bad wolf. And as the guards began to chain the Joker up to pull him from the room, the question she needed popped into her brain.

"Wait!" Harleen cried as the guards began to slip a muzzle on the Joker's face. "Just one last question. Something I need to know, something that has been bothering me for a while now."

"Yes?" The Joker asked looking as if he knew exactly what she was going to ask, and he probably did.

"Why _did_ the chicken cross the road?" Harleen asked and smiled at the total shock that appeared on the Joker's face. He had not been expecting that. The Joker suddenly threw his head back with a loud laugh, and Harleen felt a sense of victory, she had proven to the Joker that she did belong at the 'grown up table'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

Harleen sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, she had a headache. She glared over the top of her laptop to the source of her headache. Her roommate and her roommate's friends. They had come pouring into the small dorm room just minutes ago laughing, squealing, and happily yelling over each other. She wasn't in the mood for this. She had to focus on writing her new theses paper while typing up Dr. Jefferson's notes on one of his patients. A patient that she had never even meet for that matter!

A loud squeal made Harleen itch to reach over, grab her heaviest book, and throw it at the person who squealed. Oh, Harleen knew she could just get up and leave, go some place quieter, possibly even go to the Asylum and work there. But she didn't want to leave. She had been here first! They should leave!

Another squeal was her only warning before a pillow hit her cup that was sitting right next to her, knocking it over. The liquid that had once been in the cup quickly drenched her research papers on it way towards her laptop. "What the hell!" Harleen cried quickly moving her laptop out of the way of the water and to the safety that was her bed. "Hand me that towel!" She demanded one of the still laughing hyenas that had taken human form as she pointed towards the used towel the woman was partially sitting on. When she didn't hand her the towel, Harleen growled under her breath, grabbed the pillow and launched it at her roommate before storming over and ripped the the towel out from under the woman.

"What the hell bitch?" The woman screeched as she fell on her side from the force Harleen had used to rip the towel out from under her.

"God Harleen, what's the matter with you?" Her roommate asked getting up from the floor to glare at her over the edge of her bed she had been knocked off of when the pillow had hit her square in the side of the head as Harleen quickly made her way back to her desk to try and save her research papers.

"What's the mattah with me? Oh I don't know, maybe mah dumb ass roommate and her gaggle of airheaded friends disrupted mah work!" Harleen hissed at her as she soaked up the water on her desk.

"Then why didn't you leave." One of the airheads asked.

"Why don't you leave. This ain't your dorm, so why don't ya get the fuck out!" Harleen growled.

"What the hell crawled up your ass today?" Her roommate asked.

"Aw, did Markus not want your used pussy?" Another airhead asked. Harleen threw the damp towel down and (with a loud, crazed, high pitched shriek) launched herself at the airhead who had no time to react before she suddenly found herself under Harleen who was pulling, scratching, punching, biting, and kicking anything she could. Harleen heard her roommate and the other airheads scream at her, yelling at her to stop. A few of them tried to pull her off of their friend, but she would attack them with scratches and bites.

Harleen shrieked as strong arms pulled her off the now unconscious airhead and tried to go after the person who had pulled her way from her victim. But the person seemed to know how to handle her, they pinned her arms at her side while holding her back to their front. She tried to wiggle her body to get out of the hold, but that only tightened the hold on her. She tried kicking her legs wildly, but that did nothing but tire her out. She tried slamming her head into the person's chest, but that only knocked her silly. She even tried to tilt her head to try and bite the person, but the arms that held her were out of reach.

Once Harleen realised the person wasn't going to let her go any time soon while she was still in her crazed frenzy, she calmed herself down. And as she calmed down, Harleen realised that the stress that had been building in her that whole week, was now gone. Harleen waited a few minutes to make sure she was actually calm before she relaxed in the person's hold. Seeming assured that she wasn't going to launch herself back at the airhead (a very tempting thought), the person dropped their hold on us.

"Thank you." Her roommate sighed in relief. Harleen glanced at her, huddled in the corner with the rest of the airheads as she stayed leaning back against the person.

"As payment for my help," The person that had been holding her started (his voice deep, kind of monotone but not really, and somewhat soothing) in a bored tone, "you will keep this a little secret. This never happened." Harleen turned to look at the man in shock, and found that it was the man who had been watching her the last few weeks.

"What! That crazy bitch nearly killed our friend and you want us to just pretend that it never happened?" Her roommate asked.

"You will, of course, be compensated for your silence." The man said reaching into his suit, pulling something from his inside pocket, a wad of bills. "The Boss made it very clear that nothing was to keep Miss Quinzel from eating at the grownup table." Harleen's eyes widened at his words, her mind instantly connecting the dots to who his boss was. "And this little… misunderstanding is sure to delay her on her way to the grownup table." The man said tossing the wad at her roommate before walking over to the unconscious airhead on the floor and tossed her over his shoulder as if she was nothing more that a sack of potatoes. On his way out of the dorm, he stopped in front of Harleen. "The Boss hopes you like the flowers." And then he was out the door.

"Flowers?" Harleen asked looking around the room, her eyes landed on a dark purple vase on her desk. In the vase sat a bundle of white roses with a single blood red rose in the middle of the bundle. A card sat beside the vase. Curious, Harleen made her way over to her desk and picked up the card, opening it allowing a Joker card to fall from it. She picked it up, looking at it only to note that it was just a regular playing card. Harleen sat the playing card on her desk before reading what was written inside the card.

 _'I've got a seat saved for you. Don't keep me waiting long.'_

 _-J_

 **-?-**

Harleen nervously sat in front of Dr. Arkham's desk waiting for him to finish the report he was working on. Her last class for the day had gotten canceled and not wanting to go back to her dorm room (she had started spending less time there the past few weeks) she had drove here. Harleen hadn't known why she had come here (her scheduled time to shadow Dr. Jefferson wasn't for another two hours), just that she felt she needed too. She had sat in her car for a solid ten minute until a crazy idea popped into her mind. But she needed permission to for her idea, hence why she was now sitting in front of Dr. Arkham.

"Sorry about that." Dr. Arkham said as he slipped the now finished report into a file and closed it.

"Oh, no, don't worry, Dr. Arkham. I'm the one who should apologize for popping in unannounced and unexpected." Harleen said politely giving him an apologetic smile.

"What can I do for you, Miss Quinzel?" Dr. Arkham asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm being forced to write my final thesis paper on the Joker and I feel that the few sessions Dr. Jefferson and I have had with the Joker aren't giving me a lot of research material. So I was wondering if it would be alright if I observed him outside of the session room, like during his recreation time. You know, see how he reacts to the other inmates, it might help me get a feel for who the Joker really is." Harleen said happy she had been able to keep it sounding professional and not saying it all in one breath. Dr. Arkham shifted in his seat and sighed as he looked away from her in contemplation. As the minutes ticked on, Harleen began to worry her bottom lip, afraid that the answer would be no.

"You want to observe the Joker around the other inmates for research?" Dr. Arkham asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, sir. At least, just for today. I don't know if I'll be able to have time to observe him everyday." Harleen told him and begin to fidget with her hands, a nervous habit she had picked up from one of her many foster homes she had grown up in. Dr. Arkham sighed again and rubbed his chin narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Normally if someone who had yet to get their degree, medical or not, came to me asking to observe a patient here, Joker or not, the answer would be an immediate no." He told her and Harleen began to deflate. "But," he continued catching her attention, "seeing as it is you, I do not see the harm in letting you observe him for today." Harleen smiled happy that he was going to give her special treatment and let her observe the Joker. "Now, the only problem I can see here is that the Joker doesn't get recreation time. He's too dangerous, to unpredictable. But we do occasionally let he eat in the cafeteria if he's been good."

"Oh." Harleen said sadly.

"And you seem to have exceptional timing." Dr. Arkham told her with a smirk. "He's been suspiciously well behaved this week. Maybe he knew you would want to try to visit him." He joked.

"I don't see how, I never gave any indication that I would." Harleen told him.

"You'll soon learn that with the Joker, anything is possible. I honestly wouldn't put it past the Joker to have some how planned for this." Dr. Arkham sighed before looking at the clock on the wall and stood up. "Come, I'll escort you to the cafeteria, the guards should be bringing him down for lunch right about now." He walked around his desk and held his hand out gentlemanly to help her up. She took it with a polite smile and stood from her seat, the second she was up, Dr. Arkham let her hand go before politely motioning for her to exit his office, him following her.

"Thank you for letting me do this." Harleen said as he began to lead her through the maze of hallways. She had never been to the cafeteria, had never needed to before.

"You are welcome, Miss Quinzel. Now, I won't be able to stay with you as you observe him, I have few sessions of my own. But you won't be alone, I'll have one of the guards stay with you." Dr. Arkham informed her.

"Of course." Harleen said nodding.

 **-?-**

The cafeteria wasn't what Harleen had been expecting. The room was noisy with chatter, and the occasional insane shriek, but it wasn't overly noisy like she had been expecting. The inmates were filling up almost every table that sat in the room, only one table in the middle of the room sat completely empty. And they way the inmates seemed to bundle themselves it reminded Harleen of a High School cafeteria.

The cafeteria seemed a little too calm. Not insane enough. It didn't match her idea of an insane asylum cafeteria. Harleen had been expecting more insane shrieks, more noise, more chaos. But that wasn't what she was getting. It unnerved her. Threw her off balance. And she didn't seem to be the only one.

The guard that Dr. Arkham had assigned to stay with her, a young man by the name of Robert, stood at alert, hand on the handle of his taser gun. His dark brown eyes raking over the inmates waiting for something to happen. "They're too calm." He had informed her. "Somethings 'bout to happen." They stood watching the inmates, him slightly in front of her, when they brought him in.

The room got deathly quiet. And her ears began to ring at the sudden lack of noise other than the soft jingle of the chains that connected the Joker to his eight guards. Harleen couldn't take her eyes off him, his head was slumped forward, his hair was slightly messed up. As he was forced to walk through the room by his guards, Harleen took note that his walk was slow and sluggish, as if he had been drugged.

The guards roughly pushed him into a seat at the empty table, and began to unchain him from them only to chain him to the chair and table. Once the guards backed away from him, an orderly came over and practically threw the tray onto the table in front of the Joker causing some of the mashed potatoes to splash onto his straight jacket.

"Eat up." The orderly hissed before stomping away. Harleen watched as the Joker just stared at the food and wondered if they expected him to eat off the tray like a dog seeing he couldn't use his hands. He lazily turned his head in her direction showing that they had once again placed a muzzle on his face, she gasped in realisation. They weren't expecting him to eat at all, they were basically torturing him by placing the food in front of him with no way for him to eat it.

Without realising what she was doing, Harleen shot forward towards the Joker, evading Robert's hand when he tried to grab her, and slipped past the Joker's guards. Her hands quickly found the clasp of his muzzle and had begun to undo it when a Robert pulled her away.

"What do you think you are doing?" Robert demanded.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? How is he suppose to eat with this thing strapped to him?" Harleen demanded as she pushed the guard off her and went back to undo the Joker's muzzle when Robert pulled her away again.

"Listen here, you little-" Robert started Harleen cut him off.

"No! You listen! It is unethical to torture an inmate, a patient! And that is what you are doing right now! You are torturing him! Do not think for one second that I won't report you to Dr. Arkham!" Harleen screeched somehow knowing that Dr. Arkham had no part in this. Robert paled and backed away his hand thrown up in the air.

"Fine! Don't come crawlin' to me when he tears your throat out with his bare teeth!" Robert growled. Harleen glared at him before turning to finally take the muzzle off the Joker who stretched his jaw open, popping it. Harleen sat next to the Joker and picked up the plastic spoon that was on the tray.

"Will you allow me to feed you, Mister Joker?" Harleen asked. The Joker's eyes slowly slid to hers as he opened his mouth waiting for her to feed him. Harleen couldn't keep the smile off her face as she began to spoon feed the Joker his lunch. She didn't really care to take notice when the noise level in the cafeteria rose to the level it had been before the Joker had been brought in, louder infact, her only focus was the Joker and his intense eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

The second Harleen stepped into Dr. Jefferson's office, she immediately knew that something was wrong. Dr. Jefferson was in a disheveled mess, his clothes were wrinkled and looked as if he had slept in them. His notes on the Joker were spread over any and all flat surface, including the floor. And he was muttering to himself. Harleen looked around in shock, she had never seen Jefferson or his office looking like this.

"What's going on?" She asked as she continued to look around the room as she stayed in the seemingly only spot of floor by the door that was not covered by papers.

"Harleen!" Jefferson cried sounding as if she were missing piece of his puzzle, a piece that was suppose to be missing or impossible to find and yet he had found her. "Stay there!" He ordered her as he began to search for a path from his spot to her. When he didn't find one, he used his foot to gently move some papers out of the way and slowly made his way to her. "Harleen, just the person I was wanting to see!" He exclaimed when he finally made it to her. Her grabbed her by her shoulders, his thumbs finding their way under her shirt to her skin.

"Well, here I am." Harleen said not so gently shrugging off his hands, she really needed to speak with him about his touching her. Not only was it inappropriate but it was also unwelcomed. "Dr. Jefferson, I would really appreciate it if you would sto-"

"Harleen!" Jefferson cried grabbing her again and pulled her flush against him, his hands roaming over her back.

"Dr. Jefferson!" Harleen cried in shocked outrage as she tried to push him off her but he was a lot stronger than he looked and was holding her firmly to him.

"Oh Harleen I need you!" Jefferson said and grabbed her ponytail, pulling at it and snapped her hair band causing her hair to cascade down her shoulders.

"Stop it!" Harleen yelled and stomped on his foot, Jefferson let her go to grab his foot. Harleen huffed and brushed her hair behind her ear as she took in Jefferson again. She noticed things she hadn't seen when he had been across the room. There were dark shadows under his tired eyes. He hadn't slept in days. Against her better judgment, she felt sorry for the man.

"Harleen, why did you do that? Weren't we having such a nice moment?" Jefferson asked and she no longer felt sorry for him.

"You need to sleep. Go home, I'll finish up… whatever it was you were doing before I interrupted you." Harleen said and a spark of remembrance flew through his eyes as he looked around the room as if just remembering that he had been doing something else besides trying to molest her.

"What day is it?" Jefferson asked his voice taking on a urgent tint to it, his eyes widening and becoming a little more wild.

"Thursday." Harleen said a little unnerved at his sudden change in mood.

"No!" Jefferson cried running back to his spot on the other side of the room. "No, no, no, no! Where have the days gone! I don't have enough materials! How can I write the book when he won't give me anything to work with!" Jefferson moaned pulling at his hair.

"Dr. Jefferson, how long have you been here?" Harleen asked.

"Not long enough." He muttered to her as he bent down and scooped up a pile of papers, took a half step to the right, and dropped them again. "So many notes, but nothing to show for it."

"You need to go home and sleep." Harleen told him with concern, the Joker was obviously getting to him, he needed to take a break from the Joker. "It might do you good to take some time off and just rest."

"No, no, no, no. I can't. I have too much to do and not enough time to do it." Jefferson told her as he picked up another pile of papers only to drop them in the same spot he had picked them up from. Harleen sighed before making her way to Jefferson and rested a hand on his arm.

"Markus." She said to him catching his attention, she had never once called him by his first name.

"Harleen." Jefferson whispered looking her in the eyes, he went to pull her to him but she stopped him.

"Markus, listen to me, you're having a mental break down. Go home, take a few days off, take your wife out on a date, forget about the Joker and your thesis paper on him for the next couple of days. I'll get all your notes on the Joker sorted and by the time you get back everything will be in order for you to write your thesis paper." Harleen told him firmly taking him by the arm and led him back to the door. She gently pushed him out of his office and shut the door before he could even realise what she had just done. She pulled out her phone and called Aaron Cash, the head of security to come make sure Jefferson was safely escorted home.

After she had taken care of that, Harleen focused back to the mess of an office with a heavy sigh. She was instantly regretting her promise to Jefferson, but she couldn't go back on her word now. So with another sigh, she pulled out a spare hair band and put her hair in a messy bun. It was time to start tackling Jefferson's notes on the Joker and find something useful for him to write that damned thesis paper.

 **-?-**

Her back hurt, and her eyes were beginning swim. It had taken her a lot longer than she had planned to sort through all of Jefferson's notes. At first it seemed that every note on the Joker was useless and held nothing for the thesis paper. It also didn't help that she had no idea what statement Jefferson wished to make with the paper, what he planned to write about. But after the fourth hour mark, after she had mentally said 'Fuck it', she had found it. A connection between the false stories of his past. It wasn't much, but it was something.

For the next two hours after that she had searched the other notes for the same connect or even a connection of their own. And, now that she knew what to look for, she was easily able to find the connections. She had just finished sorting the notes, piling the notes with the same or similar connections into their own piles. Harleen was starting to get a theory, but she needed the recordings of each sessions the notes came from to actually solidify her theory.

But right now what Harleen needed most was a good cup of coffee. She stood up and stretched her aching muscles that were screaming at her for being bent over so long. After popped her back a few times, she left the office and made her way towards the lounge room. On the way there she bumped into a familiar face, the guard from the cafeteria: Robert.

"You're still here? I thought a beautiful girl like you would have left already to go clubbing or to go on a date." Robert said before laughing as if he had cracked the most hilarious joke.

"Nope, not me. I don't do the clubbing or dating scene." Harleen said forcing on a smile.

"Oh?" Robert asked as he held the door to the lounge open and motioned for her to enter before him. "You one of those gals who don't like having just one guy at her disposal? Gotta have them all?" He asked innocently as she walked by him to enter the lounge, stiffening when she felt his hand brush her ass. She glared at him over her shoulder but he made to look as if he hadn't even realised what he had just done, as if it were an accident. And maybe it had been, she had no proof that he had done it on purpose.

"Wrong. I'm a young woman who likes to focus on her work." Harleen hissed at him as she made her way over to the coffee pot, she wanted to get her coffee as quick as she could before going back to Jefferson's office and lock herself in the room and focus on the different connections between the notes.

"I see." Robert said and she felt him slither up behind her. "But you know what they say, all work and no play makes a woman's pussy shrivel up and die." He pressed himself up against her, locking her in between him and the counter, he kissed her neck as he presses his crotch against her ass. "Don't worry, baby, Imma feed your pussy." Harleen made to escape from him, but he wound his arms around her chest, pinning her arms to her side.

"Stop it." Harleen whispered as fear gripped her as her brain froze, she had never been molested like this before. Usually it was grop to the ass, maybe even a crotch brushing her leg, but nothing like this. "I-if you don't let me go I'll scream." She threatened.

"Scream all you want, slut, everyone already knows you're fucking Dr. Arkham and Dr. Jefferson. Ain't nobody gonna believe you. And besides, you know you want it." Robert whispered to her as he sucked on her earlobe while be began to not only thrust his hips against her ass, but also begin to squeeze her breast through her shirt. "Oh baby." Robert moaned as Harleen whimpered in disgust.

Her brain seemed to kick back into gear when one of his hands slid from her breast and started to head south. Harleen screamed as she headbutted Robert before using her body to shove him away from her. She spun and used the momentum of her spinning to slap him, knocking him to the ground where she then kicked him in the balls while spitting at him. After that, she took off running down the hall. She didn't know where she was going all she knew was she needed to get away from Robert.

Harleen also knew that she needed to tell Dr. Arkham what had just happened so that he could take the appropriate measures. But her body was actually running farther from Dr. Arkham's office and she didn't want to chance turning around to head in the right direction incase Robert was following her.

Harleen slid around a corner and into the first opened door she came across. She slammed and locked the door, backing away from it as she waited, listening for any signs that Robert had chased her. Her back hit a wall and she allowed her body to slide down it and pulled her knees to her chest, never taking her eyes off the door.

When Robert never appeared to continue his molestation on her, Harleen relaxed enough to allow the tears she had been holding back to fall from her eyes with a loud sob. She felt dirty and her skin itched. It felt as if there were thousands of tiny insects crawling all over the parts of her body that Robert had touched. She wanted to go to her dorm and scrub herself clean, but at the same time she was scared that he was waiting right outside the door, or even down the hall just waiting for her to try and leave.

Another sob forced it's way out of her throat as she buried her head in her knees and just cried. She hated to cry. It made her feel as if she were a little girl that just wanted her daddy to hold her and make everything better. But she didn't have a dad. Never did. And none of her foster fathers had made her feel safe enough to become her father. And because she never had a dad to make sure everything was okay, to make her feel safe, to make her feel stronger, she always hated feeling like she wanted her daddy. Because she knew he would never be there.

 **-?-**

Harleen's eyes snapped open with a start. She looked around. She was still curled in a ball against the wall. Her eyes were sticky and dry. She had cried herself to sleep. Her eyes took in the dark room she was in, it was an office. Jefferson's office to be precise. And something had woken her up.

Still staying curled against the wall, in between the couch and bookcase, she scanned the room to try and find what had woken her up. Her piles of paper were still where she had left them. The door was still shut. The only thing she could make out that was different was that the light was off. She could have sworn that the lights had been on when she had come back from…. When she had come back.

Harleen shifted nervously. Someone had somehow come into the locked office to turn off the light. They had seen her curled in a ball and had done nothing but turn off the lights. Movement on the couch caused her to freeze. Had Robert managed to come into the room? Was he waiting for her to notice him before her continued to molest her and possibly rape her?

Harleen slowly turned to look at the couch, afraid that Robert would be there. She blinked when her eyes caught the steel blue eyes of the Joker calmly watching her from the couch. He smiled at her softly before beckoning her towards him. She didn't move. Her mind and body were numb. First she found Jefferson in the middle of having a mental breakdown, then Robert molests her, and now she was alone with an unrestrained Joker.

Her eyes flashed over to the panic button that was on the other side of the room by the door. She knew that if she even tried to make a break for it that the Joker would be on her before she even took her first step. An annoyed sigh from the Joker caused her to look back at the Joker who had moved so that he was now leaning over the side of the couch, his face right next to hers.

"Come now, Harley, I'm not here to kill ya. I'm not even here to hurt ya." The Joker said, his voice was silky and smooth. "Plus, if I wanted to kill ya, I had plenty of chances to do so while ya was sleeping." She didn't know how she felt about that.

"What are you doing here?" Harleen asked and watched as the Joker watched her. The smile on his face was lighthearted but his eyes were hard and murderous.

"I just came here to confirm a little rumor that's been flying around the office." The Joker said sounding more like he was gossiping by the water cooler instead of sitting in the dark office of his Psychiatrist on a couch next to the Psychiatry student shadowing his doctor.

"Rumor?" Harleen asked as she curled in on herself more. Had people already heard about Dr. Jefferson's mental breakdown? Would he be let go? What would happen to her?

"Oh, the little rumor that you were Molester McHandsy's latest victim." The Joker growled out and Harleen was instantly brought back to when Robert had molested her some hours ago. Her eyes teared up, was he bragging about what he had been able to do to her? What lie was he sprouting about her now? She blinked to find the Joker's face right in front of her. "So it's true?" He asked before hopping off the couch and began to prowl around the room hands behind his back.

Harleen watched him with fear in her eyes, wondering what he would do. Would he laugh? Would he tease and taunt her? Would he call her a dumb bimbo like everyone else? She screamed when he began to pick things up and toss them with angry growls. He continued to do this until he had tossed everything he could and then he just stood in the center of the room, head pointed towards the ground so that his hair was covering his eyes and panting hard. Suddenly, the Joker stopped panting and crouched down.

"Sorry." He said actually sounding sorry as he messed with something on the ground. Harleen blinked and looked at what he was doing, and nearly laughed when she saw he was fixing her piles of paper that had gotten mixed up during his tantrum.

"You don't have to fix them, I can re-sort them later." Harleen told him shyly, it felt a little weird to have the Joker straighten up her piles of notes that were on him.

"Now what kind of man would I be if I let a beautiful, smart young lady to clean up my mess?" The Joker said as he finished the last pile and hopped up from his crouch to skip back to the couch. He stopped and tilted his head at her, taking in the way she was curled up against the wall. "Now that can't be comfy." His hand shot out and gently gripped her elbow. The second his hand touched her, Harleen went ragdoll allowing the Joker to manipulate her body the way he wanted. "There, all comfy." He said pleased with himself when he had her situated snug against the arm of the couch.

"Thank you." Harleen said softly, not really knowing why she was thanking, just that it felt right.

"Well, I just couldn't let my favorite Doctor be uncomfortable." The Joker said shrugging her thanks off as he jumped on to the couch and wiggled around until he himself was comfortably sat snug against Harleen so that she was now snuggly in between the arm of the couch and the Joker. "Still comfy?" He asked her and she nodded mutely. "Good." The Joker all but squealed as he threw his arm over her shoulder. "If I do anything that makes ya uncomfortable, just let me know."

"I will." She told him meekly causing him to stare intently at her for a long minute as he searched her eyes and face for something. When he found, or didn't find, what he was looking for, he smiled and pulled out a doll from within his Arkham issued sweatpants.

"Good, now tell your Uncle Joker where that bad man touched you." The Joker said handing the doll to Harleen who stared at him in shock. When she didn't take the doll right away the Joker shook it a little, and when she still didn't take it from him the Joker growled angrily shaking Harleen from her shock and took the doll from him. She looked up at him through her eyelashes wondering if he really wanted her to us the doll to point out where Robert had touched her. "Wait!" The Joker cried before jumping off the couch and ran over to Jefferson's desk, being extra careful not to mess up her piles of paper, grabbed a clipboard and pencil from the desk before racing back to the couch. He jumped back onto the couch and situated himself so that he was now facing her, clipboard and pencil in hand, face eager to hear what she would say while his eyes held a dark and murderous look. "Okay, I'm ready now."

"Um, he, uh, he first brushed his hand against my butt." Harleen whispered turning the doll over and pointed at the doll's ass. The Joker's eyes narrowed before he focused on the clipboard and began scribbling.

"Uh huh." The Joker muttered as he scribbled, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth. "And then what did he do?" He asked once he was done scribbling.

"He, uh, then pressed his crotch to my butt as he held me against the counter." Harleen told him and watched as the Joker's grip on the pencil tightened while his face remained calm, the look in his eyes darkened.

"I see." He muttered as he went back to scribbling on the paper, when he was done he looked back at her expectantly.

"He then ki-kissed my neck." She muttered pointing to the doll's neck. The Joker's grip on the pencil tightened again and she wondered if he was going to break the pencil.

"And then?" The Joker asked.

"He grabbed my breast while holding my arms to my side." Harleen told him. The pencil began to crack with how hard the Joker was gripping it.

"He touch anywhere else?" The Joker asked his voice calm despite the death grip he had on the pencil.

"No." She whispered looking away from the Joker.

"You're lying." He whispered back, the disappointment that she heard in his voice caused her to look at him. Was he disappointed that she let Robert molest her for as long as he had? Or was he disappointed that she was lying to him. That seemed to hurt more than she wanted it too.

"I'm not. He didn't touch me anywhere else. His hand had started to head south. But I stopped him! I head butted him to get away from him before slapping him and kicking him in the balls. I then ran away and locked myself in here." Harleen told him quickly. The pencil snapped and his face suddenly became demonic.

"He tried to pet your kitty?" The Joker asked, his voice was monotoned and that scared Harleen more than if he was angry. Suddenly the Joker shot up from the couch and dashed to the office door. Harleen shot up and somehow made it to the Joker before he was able to even take a step out of the office. She grabbed him by his arm and pulled as hard as she could, using her weight and momentum to swing him back to the center of the room. And was impressed how he managed to dance around the piles to keep from knocking them over.

"Don't…" Harleen whispered shutting and locking the door, pressing her back against it. "Don't kill him."

"What was that Harley-girl? You don't want me to kill him?" The Joker asked stalking towards her, placing his hands on either side of her face. "But if I don't kill him, then who will?" He asked before leaning in close to her, his lips just a hair's breath away from hers. "You?" He whispered darkly as Harleen's body began to shake. She couldn't tell if she was terrified or excited and that scared her. "No." The Joker pulled away with a dark smirk. "I don't think you're quite ready for that yet." He lifted up his hand and slammed it onto the panic button that she had forgotten was right next to her. "So you just relax and leave everything to your Uncle Joker."

Harleen screamed when the office door was flung open, causing her to fly into the Joker's chest knocking them both to the ground as the guards swarmed the office. Everything was a noisy blur as the guards demanded to know if she was hurt as she was yanked off the Joker. Some guards yelled insults at the Joker as they beat him black and blue. And the Joker laughed the whole time. It overwhelmed her so much that her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out.


End file.
